1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to vehicle seats, more specifically, vehicle seats equipped with a side frame of a closed cross-sectional configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 4087764 discloses a vehicle seat frame structure. The frame structure has a seatback side frame connected to a seat cushion side frame via a reclining device. The seatback side frame is formed in a rectangular, closed cross-sectional configuration of high structural strength. A thick arm plate is bonded to the outer side of the side frame. The reclining device is connected to the outer side of the arm plate.
It should be noted, however, that the arm plate and the reclining device protrude laterally from the outer side of the side frame. This results in an increase in the seat size in the width direction.
Therefore, there is need in the art for a frame structure with high structural strength while being compact in the seat width direction.